thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rho (Breathing Again)
Rho is the eleventh episode of the second season of Polimis's Breathing Again. It is the seventeenth episode overall. It premiered on April 30, 2019. Plot Valentin and Diana arrive at the 20-mile marker, which was set to lead the herd away from the school. Valentin predicts they will finally find food and new people that day. Diana notes that they haven't encountered anyone in weeks. Valentin and Diana spot a sorghum barn, and find a truck inside. They open the truck and discover a large store of supplies. Valentin proposes they drive the truck and come back for their car later. Magdiel and Tai continue on their search for Fer Morales in a forest. Tai asks Magdiel to open a can. Magdiel isn't hungry, but obliges. After Tai finishes eating, they start to leave in search of shelter, when he feels a strong pain in his head. He assures Magdiel that he's fine as they exit the forest. Tai leads Magdiel into an abandoned town for supplies and a place to rest. They investigate a local house, with Magdiel finding a box of cereal, when Tai is attacked by a zombie. Tai tries to drive his hatchet through its head but is unable to penetrate its skull. Tai lures the zombie outside so he could knock it down and kill it, but before he is able to deliver another blow, Magdiel shoots the roamer in the head. Tai asks Magdiel for her gun to dispose of another zombie. En route to Dupree, Valentin and Diana stop at a gas station to scavenge. Diana finds a tipped-over vending machine, which they chain to the truck to flip it over. Just then, a man with a cowboy hat races over and crashes into Valentin, prompting Valentin and Diana to pull their guns on him. The assailant introduces himself as Lester and tells Valentin and Diana that he was just running from walkers. Eventually, they decide to let Lester go on his way. Valentin notes that despite claiming that he didn't have a camp, the man was unusually neat and clean-looking. He talks to Diana about whether they should follow him, but is interrupted by the sound of gunfire behind the gas station. They investigate, and discover firecrackers in a trash can. Realizing it was a trick, they run back just in time to see Lester driving off with the truck, dragging the vending machine behind it. Later in the evening, Tai begins to feel sick, and he tries to hide this from Magdiel initially. He goes into the bathroom and takes a huge dose of antibiotics. Tai and Magdiel decide to sleep next to the fireplace. Tai laments his decision making and they discuss staying in the house for a while instead of searching for Fer and Jimena. Crying, Magdiel says she misses her friend. When she gets no response, she turns to see Tai unconscious, with his eyes glazed over. Suddenly, Tai starts to mumble and shift, causing Magdiel to think that he is reanimating. She is about to shoot him, but, decides against it when she notices Tai is still breathing. Madiel says that she doesn't know what to do, before falling asleep. Valentin and Diana decide to rest at a motel and kill infected in the front office. Valentin deduces that the people killed each other over a can of baked beans. Diana finds a stash of snacks. As they are having dinner, Valentin reminds Diana that she once suggested they should stop bringing new people into the community. Diana disagrees: she thinks Valentin was right in the first place. "I want to live. I want our place to stay standing," Diana tells him. Valentin urges her to lead the students, but she insists that it's him they need. She kisses Valentin, pulls off her shirt and bra and they proceed to have sex. Danna Quintero, still looking for Magdiel and Fer, hotwires an abandoned car then leaves it on the road after it runs out of fuel. She then walks for hours. Danna spots a group of people in the distance and walks the other way. She continues to head west, on foot and in a car. A young girl, Aline, kills a walker near a highway. Soon after, she spots another body nearby. Assuming it's a soon-to-be-walker, Aline moves in for the kill. Her older companion, Camila, stops her. Camila points out that the body (which is revealed to be Danna), is still alive, but unconscious. Aline reminds Camila that they're supposed to kill all strangers they encounter. However, Camila persuades her to spare Danna's life, and drags her body up the highway. Camila later returns to the highway and finds Danna asleep in the hiding spot where she left her. She leaves water, a fish wrapped in cloth and a spear next to Danna then walks away. Danna, only pretending to sleep, follows Camila into the woods. Danna eventually makes her way into a base camp established in a quarry just outside Tlaxcala, which appears to be well-stocked with supplies. Unfortunately, the place is also home to a small group of hostile survivors, who assume Danna is from The 100, and therefore dangerous. They surround Danna, holding her at gunpoint. The leader, Aaron, orders Camila to step away from Danna. Valentin wakes up the next morning and finds that Diana is gone. Diana drives to the 100 Community. She is about to knock on the front doors as Alvin, the guard, sees her in the corner of her eye, but Valentin tackles Diana to the ground, putting his hand over her mouth to silence her. When Alvin looks through his scope, they are already out of sight. Diana admits to Valentin that she used to be apart of The 100, and the car she and Omar arrived at the school with had been her escape car. She warns Valentin that some people, such as herself, never change. Diana explains that the community raided supplies from small groups of survivors, and that she, Omar and Allison were sent to raid the school for supplies and kill whoever got in their way. When they discovered the school had recently suffered the consequences of the outbreak and there was nothing left, Omar decided to abandon the community, but she refused. Valentin assures Diana that anyone can start over. Danna sits tied to a tree. Aaron approaches her, joined by Camila and Aline, and starts interrogating Danna about her background. Danna confesses that she comes from a community located in Puebla. She explains she is looking for a missing friend. Camila explains a member of their community got lost on a supply run and offers to help her search for Fer, if Danna helps Camila search for Isaac. Danna agrees. Two days later, Tai eventually recovers, after falling unconscious from his antibiotics overdose. Magdiel has been reading and waiting for when Tai will heal successfully and wake up. Tai gathers some antibiotics, Magdiel gathers some canned goods and non-perishables, and the two leave the house. On the road, they hear the sound of horse hooves, and Magdiel points a gun at the source of the sound. The horses are being ridden by Danna and Camila, "Are you really going to shoot me?" Danna asks Magdiel. In his cell at The 100, Fer plays with a tennis ball until he notices the door slightly moving because of the wind, confusing him. He touches the door and discovers it has been left open. He smiles and leaves. Fer sneaks around the armory and steals a knife. As Fer prepares to ambush an approaching girl, a woman speaks to the community's leader. "We've got three girls, a Jimena, an Alicia and a Sandra. We're thinking that's something you want to chat about," the woman says as she holds Alcia Cruz, Jimena and Sandra hostages. Co-Starring *Angus Sampson as Lester *Sofia Esmaili as Aline *Cassady McClincy as Camila *Ross Marquand as Aaron *Mike Seal as Alvin *Keisha Castle-Hughes as Abbie *Michelle Ang as May *Jon Bernthal as Vincent Glover Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Lester *First appearance of Aline *First appearance of Camila *First appearance of Aaron *First appearance of Alvin *First appearance of Abbie *First appearance of May *The title of the episode, "Rho", is the seventeenth letter of the Greek alphabet. **This is the seventeenth episode of Breathing Again. **This episode features seventeen characters (Fer, Danna, Magdiel, Valentin, Diana, Tai, Lester, Aline, Camila, Aaron, Alvin, Abbie, May, Vincent, Alicia, Jimena and Sandra). Category:Season 2 (Breathing Again)